


Silvamy Week Day 1 - Fluff

by TrueBlueSonic



Series: Silvamy Week 2020 [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Both literally and figuratively, F/M, Fluff, Silver is a thoughtful sweetheart who is terrible at keeping secrets, Sonic just wants to sleep, summary sucks my apologies for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBlueSonic/pseuds/TrueBlueSonic
Summary: With winter looming on the horizon and temperatures dropping, Silver fears Amy will get cold. As such, he makes her a present so she can be warm and fluffy, just like him.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Silver the Hedgehog
Series: Silvamy Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005654
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Silvamy Week Day 1 - Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! From November 8th to November 14th it is Silvamy Week on Tumblr, and I participated with some fics! I hope you like it!

There were many things Amy loved about Silver, both in his personality and his looks. She adored his kindness and passion and how he wore his heart on his sleeve, and his golden eyes and strength and funky hairdo. But most of all, she adored the extensive soft white tuft of fluffy fur wrapped around his neck and shoulders, falling perfectly between the two quills on his back. How Amy loved to bury her face in there when they were cuddling!

One cold winter morning when they were hanging out together Amy noticed something peculiar about the psychic hedgehog. He had been running his hands through her quills and scratching her behind her ears, and Amy had nearly drifted off from contentment… but then Silver had dared to stop. She cracked open an eye, peeked out from his chest and muttered an annoyed-sounding sigh, but then she noticed Silver stare in doubt at her neck and shoulders while tugging at his chest fur.

“Hngh… wa’s w’ong…?” she mumbled, sleep still clouding her mind. Silver seemed to jump up out of his contemplations.

“Oh, nothing! It’s nothing, really. Maybe, just…” He was silent for a few moments. “…It’s nothing, never mind.” Well, if she had been disgruntled by the lack of affection he had subjected her to for the past ten seconds, this was just odd. She rubbed her eye with her hand to rouse herself a bit more, then lifted herself up from her luxurious pillow completely and glanced critically at the other. Silver seemed to be chewing his lip in doubt.

“Silvy, I can tell something’s on your mind. Really, what is it?”

The other hedgehog peeked at her shoulders and arms once more while running his own hand through the white tuft of fur he possessed. Amused by how cute he was acting, she waited patiently for him to start speaking.

“Amy… do you ever get cold?” Now that was a question she hadn’t been expecting, and she blinked in surprise before a smile broke through on her face.

“Cold? Why would I be cold? I wear clothes, don’t I? If anyone were to be cold it should be you, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear anything,” she teased him gently, poking him in his bare stomach and smiling wider at the giggle it elicited. Silver seemed to relax a little at her words, but then the seriousness and doubt returned to his gaze once more.

“Yes, but you’re not as fluffy as me, and you don’t have fur on your arms. I just don’t want you to be chilly!”

Amy wondered how a single conversation could make a person look so adorable. She kissed his forehead affectionately, before settling down against him once more. “I’ll be fine, Silvy, really. When it gets really cold I’ll put on thicker clothes and I won’t notice it, promise.” She bumped her hand against Silver’s before wrapping hers around him. “Now, if you please?” Silver kissed her forehead back and obliged, massaging her head once more, and Amy quickly fell asleep, although she could tell that Silver’s worries had not left his mind entirely.

\---

Silver didn’t know what to make of autumn and winter. The leaves had turned such pretty red and orange colours, but then they had fallen off, leaving only mush on the streets and brown skeletons in their wake. Amy had assured him that they would come back in spring, as bright and green as they had been when he first laid his eyes on them, but Silver doubted it until he could see for himself.

Another problem he had run into was the colder temperature. Having grown up in a world where he had always been surrounded by fire and lava, the frigid winds and chills made his body shiver and his hands tremble, not to mention numb his toes and feet. While he liked playing in the snow, he wasn’t a fan of the cold it brought. Luckily he had found that the fluffy tuft of fur around his neck was perfectly adept at keeping him warm. He could burrow the lower half of his face in it, and his frozen nose and cheeks would be warm instantly again.

The biggest issue he had on his mind by far though was Amy. While he had _some_ form of protection in his thick grey fleece and most of all his white tuft of fur, he knew Amy’s fur was thinner than his, and she had none of it on her arms or around her neck like he did. While she had assured him that she would be fine, he couldn’t help but fret about her. If he already felt so dreary in the biting cold, despite all the extra protection he had over her, how miserable and chilly would Amy feel?!

“She _said_ she’d be fine, but what if she isn’t actually fine and just told me she’s fine so that I didn’t worry about her? What if she’s just super cold and freezing and I won’t know because she didn’t tell me?” Having decided that on his own he couldn’t solve this conundrum, he had gone to Sonic for help. Sonic had known Amy for such a long time, and having been the apple of her eye for years surely the Blue Blur would know what to do about this.

Sonic, who had flown multiple feet in the air as he fell off the couch he was lounging on from the surprise of Silver unexpectedly bursting through the window into Tails’ living room, was grinning at him from upside-down on the floor as he heard him out. “Silver, you know clothes are a thing, right?” he said, stretching his legs with amusement palpable in his voice. Silver sent him an angry glare, miffed at how the blue hedgehog was not taking this seriously, as usual.

“This is _serious_ , Sonic!” he snarled, irritated. Thinking about Amy calmed him a little though, and he took a deep breath before continuing. “Amy told me, but even if she wears clothes it won’t take away that she’s not as fluffy as me. And I don’t want her to be cold!” The thought of Amy, shivering and freezing, made his heart bleed.

“If you’re really so worried about it, why don’t you just make Amy something yourself? Knitting is fun. Make her a scarf or something,” Sonic said, clearly trying to suppress a sleepy yawn from being woken up so brusquely as he rubbed his forehead and stared at the ceiling. Silver’s brows furrowed in contemplation. If he were to give Amy something she could wrap around her neck like he had his chest fur, then she would be cozy like him! The thought of being able to do something to help her filled him with enthusiasm, and he jumped up from where he had been pacing.

“Alright! I’ll do that, and then she can be as fluffy and warm as me!” he flew towards the window he had used to enter, before realising something and turning back to Sonic once more. “Thank you, Sonic, that’s a great idea!”

“We only have great ideas in this household,” Sonic chuckled drowsily, making no move to get up from the floor. “If ya want to get supplies, there’s this little shop tucked away at the end of the main shopping street in the city. The logo is a ball of yarn, can’t miss it.” He half-heartedly waved at Silver before closing his eyes, clearly wanting to go back to sleep. Silver tipped his head to the side and stared at him.

“Do you… want me to get you up from there?”

“Hm? Nah, this is actually quite comfortable. It’s as they say, variety is the spice of life.” Silver, remembering Amy’s teachings of where it was acceptable to sleep and realising that “floors” had been described as an absolute no-go, just blinked before deciding to let the blue hedgehog do his thing. He opened the window and climbed on the windowsill to get out the way he had come in.

“In that case, I’m off. Thanks again, Sonic!” Silver jumped out of the window, waved at Sonic once more (who looked like he had already gone back to napping), and made sure to close it from the outside to prevent the other hedgehog from having to lay in a draft. He disappeared in a flash of psychic energy towards the city, grinning the entire way.

\---

Silver had been acting oddly for the past few days. Amy could tell that there was something he wanted to share with her, but every time she started prying he’d smile widely and say that nothing was going on. While she didn’t like being kept in the dark, she decided to let the other do his thing for now.

Silver was terrible at hiding secrets; he’d be in his room more often, and every time she knocked on the door she’d hear plenty of rustling sounds and slamming drawers before he let her in. So far, whatever he was hiding he had hid well, though. Amy had refused to go through the drawers, but he never left anything pertaining to whatever it was he was doing in plain sight. As such, she could only wait and guess.

One evening the winter hit particularly bad, in the form of a blizzard that noiselessly raged outside the windows of her apartment. Amy thus cranked the heater up extra high, grabbed some blankets and popcorn, and made a selection of movies she could watch with her beloved before she realised the most important constituent of this evening was missing: Silver. He had left for her guest room just after dinner, clearly working on his mysterious ploy, and hadn’t returned since. Fully determined to drag him out of there so she didn’t miss out on any time for cuddles, she went over and knocked on the door.

“If you don’t come out now, I’ll have eaten all the popcorn before you can blink,” she told the hedgehog on the other side of the door, hearing him chuckle before it got opened. Silver came walking out, a big grin on his face and his hands behind his back, and it was painfully obvious he was hiding something there. Playing along for now, Amy reached up to peck him on his lips, making sure to obviously show how she absolutely was _not_ aware her boyfriend was holding something behind his back. She gestured for him to follow her to the living room.

Throwing herself on the couch, she nestled into the blankets that coated the pillows before looking over to Silver, who had stopped just before the couch, the same grin still etched on his muzzle. “Are you going to join me or not?” Amy asked, amused at his antics. Silver just shook his head, his body quivering from the excitement. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“I… I actually have a surprise for you!” Silver said elatedly, pulling a parcel from where it had been hiding in his hands behind his back and offering it to Amy, who gasped and grasped it from him. It hadn’t been packed very well, the paper was wrinkled in some places and the tape had gone quite off-kilter, but she couldn’t have loved the thought more. The packaging was red with a white bow wrapped around it, and it felt soft in her hands as she carefully unwrapped it, eyes wide in anticipation. She finally got it undone completely and…

“Oooh!” she gasped. In her hands Amy held a pure white scarf, which appeared to be long and thick enough to be wrapped around her entire body with little trouble. She wasted no time in putting it on, with some help from Silver.

“I made and packaged it myself!” Silver told her proudly, bundling her up in the soft fibers. Amy could have sworn she had never worn such a warm scarf in her life, and she snuggled deeper in its warm embrace before peeking out over the rim to Silver.

“I love it, Silvy. Thank you so much!” She promised herself that she would never give away this particular scarf in her life, before realising something. “I’m really grateful, but why did you make me such a thick scarf? You know I have plenty of clothing already.”

With her question Silver’s eyes shone even brighter. “I made it look like myself! With my fluff I can keep myself warm no problem, and now you can do the same with your scarf!” Amy laughed at his childish declaration, though she saw little flaw in his reasoning. It did look exactly like his fluff, so she presumed that he had picked out the white colour particularly for that reason.

“You’re too sweet, Silver. I’m gonna wear this every winter for as long as I live.” A mischievous thought popped in her head, and she smiled impishly. “Although…. this scarf might be a bit too big for me alone right now.” She quickly partially unwrapped one end, and used it to wrap up a giggling Silver next to her. He snuggled closer instantly, eyes closing in bliss.

“You’re right, this is the warmest scarf ever,” he mumbled into her contently. “I forgot to try it out myself.”

His second naïve remark of the day made her giggle as well. “It’s best that you didn’t, you would have overheated for sure,” she teased him gently. The only response she got was a smile and a “hmhm” from the sleepy psychic. Deciding that movies and popcorn could wait for now, she snuggled closer to her sweetheart, drifting away into a peaceful slumber as the storm raged outside without a sound.


End file.
